1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable screen protector assembly, and more particularly to a detachable screen protector assembly with a fastening apparatus to detachably fastening a screen protector on a monitor screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor has a CRT screen and generates a high radiation to hurt people when operating, so many people will mount a screen protector on the CRT screen to obstruct the radiation and prevent the radiation to hurt people.
A liquid-crystal display (LCD) monitor is light and thin, has a LCD screen and generates a low radiation, so a LCD monitor is gradually in place of the CRT monitor. However, the surface of the LCD screen is soft and easily worn off when people touch it and is hardly cleaned when dust, oil or other contamination contaminates the LCD screen, so a visual quality of the screen will be decreased. Thus, people will mount the screen protector on the LCD screen to prevent the LCD screen from wearing and contaminating. However, a conventional screen protector is a film mounted on the LCD screen by glue and can not be detached from the LCD screen to be cleaned or to be mounted on other LCD screens when people change their LCD monitor, so it is inconvenient for people.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a detachable screen protector assembly with a fastening apparatus to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned.